Polyolefin-based polymers, such as propylene-based polymers, are customarily provided in a molten form into a plunger-type apparatus to produce an injection molded article. The process generally includes the steps of adjusting a mold, filling a mold with a molten polyolefin-based polymer or other injection material, and cooling the article constructed therefrom. The injection molding process is known in the art and is used to construct a variety of plastic-based articles, e.g., packaging materials, automobile parts, furniture, stationery, and toiletries. Injection molded articles sought are those that provide a desired level of toughness without requiring a lengthy manufacturing time, effected by the processability and crystallization characteristics of the feed polyolefin material.
Many different types of polymers are known and have been used in injection molding formulations. Exemplary polyolefin-based polymers and methods of making polymer compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,294,681 and 7,524,910. WO Publication No. 2013/134038 discloses a method for producing a polymer blend having at least two different propylene-based polymers produced in parallel reactors. The multi-modal polymer blend has an Mw of about 10,000 g/mol to about 150,000 g/mol.
However, there remains a need for a propylene-based formulation for use in an injection molding application that have good flow properties and crystallization characteristics, as compared to molding formulations that are currently available. The foregoing and/or other challenges are addressed by the methods and products disclosed herein.